


As Simple As That

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first time story. There are so many of them. And they are all probable. And fun to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Simple As That

Hutch was in his bathroom, towel-drying his hair when he heard the knock on his door. The towel he had wrapped around his waist was soaking wet and showed too much to answer the door in. He saw the freshly washed sheets he had tossed on his bed, intending to make it when he was out of the shower. He pulled the wet towel off, dropped it on the bathroom floor and grabbed the top sheet. He wrapped it around his waist and went to answer the door.   
He pulled the door open, to see his partner standing there with a pizza in one hand and balancing two six packs of beer in the other. “Hey! Starsk.”  
Starsky had been turned slightly toward the canal outside Hutch’s house. He turned around and it felt like he had been shot. His heart stopped beating, only to restart, pounding, rushing, heating his blood. He just stood staring at his partner.   
“Starsk…you wanna come on in?” When his partner continued to stand there, he asked, “Starsk? Hey! You ok? What’s wrong?”  
“Wrong?” What could be wrong he asked himself. It wasn’t what was wrong, it was what was… right… finally.   
His partner of years stood there, almost naked. His hair a mess of gold and white strands interwoven. Catching the sun and reflecting it. Capturing it. His eyes, that deceptively calm pale blue. A blue that could darken and blaze like the blue of a white hot fire. His chest on display like a work of art. A couple beads of water slowly, so slowly running down his firmly muscled chest, over his nipples, and disappearing beneath that sheet. The sheet that was thin enough to put on display, in all its’ glory, Hutch’s…  
“Starsk! You’re scaring me! Talk to me, buddy. What’s wrong?” Hutch reached out to take the beer and pizza from him. He quickly put them on the coffee table and moved back to him. “Come on, Starsk. Come inside and talk to me.  
Starsky locked eyes with Hutch. Never breaking that eye contact, Starsky stepped closer to him and raised a hand to cup Hutch’s cheek. “I never knew. Never realized. What I… wanted. Forever…what I have wanted. Needed. God, Hutch, stop me!”  
Hutch stood still. Closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Returned? His feelings were returned! He reached out and hooked an arm around Starsky’s neck and pulled him into the house. He slammed the door behind him and backed him up against it.  
“Stop YOU? Who’s gonna stop ME?” Hutch moved his body against his partner’s. Trapping him against the wood. Eyes still locked on each other’s, Hutch slowly lowered his head. He licked his lips and touched them against Starsky’s. He closed his eyes and searched the lips under his. Side to side. Top and bottom. Then he let his tongue touch the seam of those lips. They opened and Hutch was lost as he drove his tongue inside. A groan. His? Starsk’s? Arms banding around him, pulling him closer, even though there wasn’t any way to be closer. Unless…  
He pulled back, only far enough to ask, “Starsk?”  
Deep blue eyes, blazing with need, met his. “Oh, yeah, baby blue, oh yeah.”  
“You sure? This will change…a lot”  
“I’ve never been more sure, never felt…this. It won’t change ‘me and thee’. Yeah, I’m sure.”  
Starsky grabbed him and swiftly reversed their positions, pushing Hutch against the door and melding his body against his. “God, I couldn’t figure out what I wanted, what was wrong. I just knew there was something… else. More.” He kissed his cheeks, chin, nose, eyes and back to his lips. Soft kisses. Touching now and then with the tip of his tongue.   
“Do you…” They both spoke at the same time. Such a familiar thing for them to do. They both chuckled and moved at the same time to the couch.   
Standing there, so close, Hutch dropped the sheet. His cock was hard and stood out. Slick at the top. His balls were drawing up tight against his body. God, he felt like he was about to lose it! He hadn’t been this turned on since he was a teenage boy looking at Playboys that he had hidden in his room. “Hurry.”  
Starsky stood and ripped his clothes off. They flew every which way. Neither paid any attention. Each piece of clothing removed allowed Hutch to reach out and touch. Gliding his hands over all that tanned, firm flesh. When he pulled his briefs off, Hutch fell to his knees and took his cock into his mouth. Licking the slit, which was leaking just like his was. He pulled it into his mouth as far as he could and, tightening his lips, pulled up and off him.  
“Huuuuuutchhh!” Starsky pulled him up and they sat on the couch, staring at each other.   
“I want…” Again, they spoke together.   
They stood as one, and walked into the bedroom.   
Still without speaking, they laid on the bed. Heads to groins.   
“Are you sure?” They asked each other at the same time.  
They answered each other by taking the hard cock in front of them into their mouth.   
Slow, shallow, deep, fast. Tasting and testing. Cupping the sack, rolling, squeezing. Moaning and groaning. Learning what each liked. Trying on the other what they, themselves liked. Finding their likes so very similar. Panting. Having to pause when the other did something particularly arousing.   
Arms wrapping around buttocks. Hands wandering. Venturing. Touching.   
“Oh God, yes”   
Fingers circling, pressing, entering. Moving in and out. Just like the cocks were doing. Hips rocking. Sweat moistening their bodies.   
Close. So close. So in tune, each sucking hard and deep as fingers stroked as deep as they could. THERE! That’s the spot! Tightening.   
A pause.   
Like death. Can’t breathe. Too much! Panting. Breaths caught. Held.  
Release… blessed release.   
They came together, as they did most things.   
They laid there, slowly licking and kissing their partner's cock. Each lost in the wonder of the change in their lives.  
“Hutch? ‘k?”  
Hutch grabbed the sheet at the bottom of the bed and wiped his finger on it. He cleaned Starsky and then handed him the sheet. Starsky did the same.  
“Yeah, I think so. Never…never came that hard. Never.”  
“Me either. Ever.”  
Starsky got up, dropped the sheet and went into the bathroom and got a washcloth and wet it. He cleaned off his hand and then his cock. He sat on the edge of the bed and cleaned Hutch’s cock and his hand.  
“Why… what…?” Hutch tried to ask the question foremost in his mind. “How did you know…I wanted you?”  
“I didn’t. I've had these thoughts. Feelings. For a long time, but I didn’t know what they meant.”  
Hutch nodded, “Me too. Me too.”  
They laid back down on the bed, curling into each other. Touching, kissing. Running hands through hair and across chests and backs.  
Hutch pulled back a bit and asked, “What changed? Why now?”  
“The sun was in your hair. The ocean was in your eyes.”  
“And?”  
“And…” Starsky shrugged. “It was as simple as that.”


End file.
